Patton's crazy vacation
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: This is my first fan fic YAY! Just something fun I hope you all like it. )
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own KND / numbuh 86, 362 & 60 are not mine.**

**Enjoy =)**

Walking down the cold hallways of the arctic base was none other than the base drill sergeant and well known heart throb of the KND Patton Drilvosky a.k.a. numbuh 60. It was a day like any other he'd had before. He had just finished with the newest cadets training for the day and was heading off to the cafeteria for some much desired cocoa. That is until the all too familiar ear splitting scream ruined his good mood. "DRILVOSKY WHERE ARE YOU STOOPID BOY!" Patton sighed and headed in the direction of the thick Irish accent.

Numbuh 86 was at the docking bay and in one of her signature bad moods. She was looking around for a certain dark haired drill sergeant and being impatient as she was decided she was done waiting and went off to look for him. Patton was just getting to the docking bay as numbuh 86 was about to leave. "Hey fan, you call?" Fanny turned around to see the person she was looking for looking at her with a lopsided smirk. "Ya I did. Rach…I mean numbuh 362 needs you up at moon base right now." Patton looked at the red head confused. "Umm…couldn't she have just called? I mean I'm not busy right now so it's no problem, but still." Fanny looked over to the boy and glared at him. He hated when she looked at him like that. After that he didn't argue and they set course for the moon base.

Once the two operatives got to the bridge where the supreme leader was they saluted. "Numbuh 362 sir, I brought numbuh 60 as you requested." "Good job Fanny. Now would you mind leaving us alone?" Fanny shook her head and left the room leaving the other two alone. Patton was nervous; normally being asked to the supreme leader was bad news. He looked her in the eye but saw only worry. This confused Patton even more. "Patton….I want you to take a week off." Wait? What? A week off, what was that about? He was about to ask but numbuh 362 answered first. "Patton we've known each other for a long time and our moms are good friends. I want you to spend the next week with your family and forget about work for a while." "Rachel? Where is this coming from? Do you know something I don't?" She didn't respond but gestured him to leave. So off he went. (I guess a week vacation won't be so bad. I haven't had a lot of time to spend with my family because of all the new cadets. Maybe this will be a good thing.) Patton smiled to himself as he walked to the docking bay to get a ship to head to his house.

**This is my very first fan-fiction and only the first chapter. Sorry it's not that long. I'll put up more chapters when I get the chance okay. Please review…..just don't be mean. Bye-Bye =). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people it's me again, this is the second chapter of my fic so have fun. =)**

**Thank you people that commented before. I took your suggestions to heart so I hope you're pleased with the product. And I hope more people comment to. **

**I do not own Numbuh 60. His parents however is totally mine. **

Patton walked up the short driveway to his house's garage. He had changed out of his Arctic suit and now sported a white t-shirt, a green stripped hoodie, a baseball cap he wore backwards, a pair of brown cargo pants and black convers. He opened the garage door to the sight of a man or a man's legs poking out from under a 1954 Chevy volts wagon. Patton smiled at the sight because he knew who the leg belonged to.

"Hey dad, what're you working on today?"

The man froze for a moment then came out from under the car. He was a rather large man, large enough that he could pick up Patton and he would look like a five year old. His raven hair and onyx blue eyes were identical to Patton's. He smiled at the boy and opened his arms gesturing Patton to give him a hug. Not many people knew and you would have to torture him before he ever admitted to it, but Patton was actually kind of a snuggle bunny when it came to his family and quickly wrapped his arms around the man's thick neck.

"Well hey there soldier, I was just trying to tighten some loose bolts on the oil tank is all. I was just finishing up so I thought I'd get myself some apple pie, you want some?"

"You bet dad. With ice cream to?"

"Of course soldier, wouldn't be complete without some vanilla ice cream to top it off."

They both smiled and headed into the two story home. It was a nice house Patton thought. The outside was a cream color and had some colorful tulips going down the walkway to the light blue door. The inside was as neat and tidy as the outside was. Not even the littlest bit of dust to be found. His mother made sure of this. The two walked into the medium sized kitchen in which Patton set himself down at a round wooden table in the center of the room. His dad went over to the large-ish refrigerator and pulled out an apple pie that already had a big chunk out of it. He then went into the top freezer and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream. The man cut two pieces of the pie and put a scoop of ice cream on each one. He set the pieces down on the table and handed his son a fork now setting himself down.

"Boy I tell ya soldier, there's nothing like sharing a good slice of pie with your kid on a relaxing summer Sunday afternoon. Just one of the perks of being on leave."

Patton's father was a drill sergeant in the US army. He often went overseas to help with training newer troops. Patton admired his dad greatly and wanted to be just like him when he got older. That's why when numbuh 274 offered him the spot as drill sergeant at the arctic base he accepted that very moment. His father was one of the very few adults Patton didn't despise. Along with his mom, Uncle David, Grandma Georgia and his Grandpa Conrad. Basically only the adults in his family were okay in his mind. Any other adult was not. Though his parents raised him as a gentleman and tote him to be respectful to everyone.

"So dad, when are you going back overseas?"

"At the end of the week. I leave Saturday night. Why do you wanna know soldier?"

"I just wanted to know because I don't have anything to do this week so I thought we could spend some time together."

"Well sure we can soldier. That sounds like a great idea."

The two smiled at each other as Patton got up with his empty plate in hand. Just as he put the plate in the sink he heard the front door open and shut. A woman came into the kitchen with light smile on her face. Her hair was also black, but unlike Patton and his dad her eyes were brown. She looked over to Patton's father then to him.

"Oh Patty cake you're home. I thought you'd be out with your friends today."

"No mom not today, everyone is busy. Actually I don't have any plans all week."

Patton's dad walked over and wrapped one of his large arms around her waist and bent down a little to give the woman a kiss on her cheek. She giggled at this and Patton looked on with some kind of strange amusement. He actually never got embarrassed when his parents kissed in front of him. He was a bit of a romantic himself and found the acts rather sweet.

"Lenard Drilvosky really, not in front of Patton."

"Oh he's old enough now it doesn't bother him now does it soldier?"

Patton shook his head and covered his mouth trying to hide a snicker. Unfortunately his dad saw this and released his wife to go after his son. Patton ran from his father, but not quickly enough. He was picked up and swung upside down. Both laughing (Patton more than his father) His stomach was exposed and furiously tickled. Patton's mother watched her husband and son with a bit of amusement and pride knowing the close relationship her two favorite men shared.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DAD STOP, STOP HAHAHAHA THIS IS SO NOT FAIR HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"You started it soldier. I'm just giving you the roundabout for it."

After another minute or two with a couple raspberries thrown in, Patton's dad turned him back upright but still held the boy in his arms. Patton still laughing from the attack laid his head on his dad's shoulder trying to compose himself. After a few moments of deep breathing he finally calmed down and looked his father in the eyes.

"And exactly what was that for?"

"For laughing when I kissed your mother."

"I didn't laugh because of that dad. I laughed when you asked me if I cared you kissed her in front of me. I don't care if you do by the way."

They looked at each other and burst into another fit of laughter. This time Mrs. Drilvosky joined in with them. Just as the laughing died down there way a knock at the door.

**Okay that was way longer than my first chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. I'll try to get mor before winter break, but if I can't Happy Holidays Everyone. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE! Me again. I didn't think I'd get a new chapter in this soon, but here I am. =)**

**Hope you like this one. =)**

**I do NOT own numbuh 60 or 86 KK. =)**

(Last time; the Drilvosky family was having a fun family moment when they heard someone knock at the door…..NOW ON WITH THE STORY!)

Mrs. Drilvosky went to the door to see a young red haired girl in a light green summer dress and matching green ballet flats. Her hair was frizzy but brushed back and braided. She smiled at the woman as she introduced herself.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Fanny Fullbright. I'm a friend of your son's from school. Is he home right now?"

"Oh yes he is, just a moment sweetie. Patty cake one of your friends is here."

Fanny used all her strength not to laugh at the nickname Patton's mother had for him. Patton poked his head around the corner and mentally slapped himself for thinking there wouldn't be any kind of catch to this vacation. He looked to the girl in the doorway and slightly blushed at the realization that the one girl in the KND that would and will tease him for his mom's nickname for him.

"Ummm, Fanny, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you for a second so hurry up and get out here."

"Okay, okay just a sec, sheesh."

Patton walked by his mom and shut the door. Now the two kids were alone. Patton looked at Fanny and just realizing that she looked amazing in a dress blushed even more.

"Okay Patton, listen up because I am NOT going to repeat myself alright."

"Okay, then are you go to spit it out or what?"

"Look smart guy this is from numbuh 362. She wants to make sure you're not planning to go to the arctic base at all this week."

"No Fan I'm not planning to go to the base. Rachel ordered me to take the week off so I plan to spend it with my folks. Why does she not want me at the base so badly?"

"That's none of your concern right now numbuh 60. Just stay away is the message."

"Ya Fan no problem. Now if we're done here I think my mom is eavesdropping on us right now."

Fanny shrugged and left. Patton sighed and opened the door. Surprisingly his mother was not there. He then saw that his parents had moved into the living room and followed suit. Their living room was nice and spacious. There were pictures of Patton with various cousins and other family members scattered about. They had a large comfy couch that his mom was sitting on and an arm chair were his dad was. Patton sat on the couch next to his mom. She smiled and tussled his dark hair.

"So Patty cake, what did that Fanny girl want?"

"Oh nothing, just reminding me that I have nothing going on this week and she's got shopping plans with Rachel. Sometimes that girl can be a pain."

"HAHAHA come on now soldier, she can't be all that bad."

His dad was right, Fanny wasn't so bad sometimes. She actually could be pretty nice when she wanted to. He knew she volunteered at the animal shelter on the weekends and that she ran marathons for charity. No Fanny wasn't always mean, but when she was…..well you know.

"I guess not, but still she could stand not to rub it in my face."

"Well you kids are just at that age I suppose. Except you are wrong about one thing soldier."

"Oh ya? And what's that dad?"

"You do have plans this week remember. I'm taking the old 54 to the auto show down town tomorrow, and since you've got nothing better on your plate right now, you're coming with me."

"Really dad? That sounds awesome, now I can't wait."

Patton loved cars a lot. Almost as much as he loved camouflage. That was one of the things him and his dad shared. Sometimes Patton would help his dad with the show car. He even got to go to some of the shows. He enjoyed walking around and looking at the different cars. This was also a good way for Patton to get some one-on-one time with his dad. The next some odd hours were going to be brutal for him now that he knew what his dad had in store for him.

**Okay people I gotta go now. Hope you enjoy the chapter. =)**

**The next one is going to be way cool I promise. KK Bye-Bye =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there KND fans. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this new one out. School has been mad and I haven't had a lot of time to write. Well anyways here it is.**

**P.S. I do not own KND**

(Last time…..Patton's dad told him they were going to a car show downtown tomorrow and now Patton has to wait. On with the story.)

Patton went up to his room to nap for a bit. He liked his room a lot. One of the little things about Patton that very few know is that he's a bit of a neat freak. He had all the things in his room extremely organized. It was a basic boy's bedroom, the walls were painted an army green and his blankets were all some form of camouflage and neatly made. His closet was orderly as was his toy box and the medium sized bookshelf he had full of different adventure and mystery novels was alphabetized.

Patton walked over and sat down on his bed. He sighed loudly and lay back on his pillow. He looked up at the celling to see his favorite Elvis poster looking back at him. That poster gave him an idea. Patton got up and walked over to an old record player in the corner of his room. He set a record on it and turned the thing on. A moment or two later you could hear the king himself singing jailhouse rock. Patton smiled and started to get into the music. Moving his feet to the rhythm of the song and bopping his head around. At the second chorus he began to sing with the king.

At that time someone walked into his room and began to snicker. Patton heard this and turned around. Standing there was a taller version of him with the exception of the brown eyes identical to their mother's. Patton turned off his music and gave a devilish grin. He ran up to the taller boy and jumped at him. The other one caught Patton and spun him around for a few seconds before dumping the smaller boy on his bed.

This other boy was none other than Patton's older brother Riley Drilvosky. Still in his Smoothie shack work shirt Riley smiled at Patton and tackled him on the bed. Patton let out a large howl then went into a fit of laughter from being tickled for the second time that day. Riley continued this until his little brother's face turned a light red. Once he stopped he looked at his younger sibling with a slightly cocky lopsided smile.

"Well…..that's…one way…..to greet someone." Patton panted

"Oh you know how it is Pat. Any who, how's it hanging today little bro?"

Patton smiled and hugged his brother tight. Most people would think that a guy like Patton would hate to be babied, but they would be wrong. Patton actually enjoyed when his older brother would put him in his lap and hold him close. Their mom even has a few pictures of the two fallen asleep together with Patton resting his head on Riley's chest. Riley was the one and only teenager in the world that Patton trusted. Patton confided in Riley often, mostly when he'd had a stressful day in school or at the arctic base. The two were as close as brothers could ever be. They still had arguments and small fights over stupid things, but they never lasted longer than half an hour. Riley was also very protective of his younger brother very often reminding Patton always to put his rescue inhaler and auto injector for his peanut allergy in his backpack before he leaves the house. All in all the two were joined at the hip more or less. Always looking out for each other.

"So what're you doing home so early Ry-ry?"

"Funny thing about that actually. My boss called to his office and told me to take the week off."

"Really?"

This couldn't be a coincidence. Patton knew Riley's manager Dan was Rachel's cousin. She probably put him up to this. Whatever it was she needed to keep both of them away for it. What could that girl be planning? Well it didn't matter to Patton at the moment. He had a whole week to spend with his dad; mom and brother, so he wasn't gonna waste it.

**Sorry that's all I've got today. Hope I can get more out soon. Hope you enjoyed this little bit all the same. Bye-bye =) **


End file.
